superdogfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo
Appearance Leo is a cross breed of a Samoyed and a Golden Retriever. As he is from the Black Hole dimension, he is able to walk on two legs, and use human speech. Biography The Beginning Birth Leo was born in the Black Hole dimension so he is able to act like a human. When he was born, his parents were locked in "The 3rd Dimension" which is known as the Death Place. Leo was brought to the orphanage known as Super Dogs, where he would be trained to be a slave. Upon arrival, the head of Super Dogs grafted Leo with the initials SD, which would mark his place as a slave. Fusion Leo was trained as a slave for 13 years. Not wanting to be a slave, he seeks to escape, but the only way to earn your freedom is too win a swordfight against Hyn, the head of Super Dogs. While sleeping one night, he has dreams of dominating Hyn, while unknown to him, the ghost form of Super Dog is flying just by his window. There is a flash of lightning, and Super Dog is placed inside Leo. Leo awakes suddenly, but falls to sleep immediately. Leo vs Hyn When Leo wakes up the following morning, he feels brave and confident, and challenges Hyn to a battle. Hyn smiles and cracks up laughing, before stating that it will be a killing fight. There are many plees from Leo's friends, including his best friend Julie, but Leo does not give up. The fight starts, and Hyn slashes his large heavy sword right at Leo. Leo sticks up his pinky, and blocks it easily. Leo then jumps up, and slices his sword right through Hyn's neck. Hyn slumps to the ground, dead. All of the slaves cheer and run away back to their homes. Leo sits down, and suddenly he hears a voice inside his head. The voice states that he is Super Dog, and is stuck in Leo's body. Super Dog tells him that he needs to destroy two evil beings, Meroon and Vardie. Leo agrees to help. He grabs a curtain and ties it around his neck before saying "I am Super Dog!" Don Leo begins his journey when he suddenly realizes he doesn't know where to go. His prayers are suddenly answered, when a large Dragon flies towards him. It lands next to him, and gestures him to get on. Leo starts to climb, when Julie runs up to him, asking where he is going. Leo explains what he must do, but Julie begs to go with him. They hop on, and the dragon turns his head towards them and starts talking. He says his name is Don, and he is the master of fire. They then fly up into the air, and begin their quest. Meroon and Vardie They land at the top of a volcano, and Don jumps in. He goes right through it. Leo turns to Julie and tells her to stay there, while he goes with Don. Julie suddenly grabs Leo and kisses him. Leo the jumps in to help Don. He lands in a strange room, and sees Don fighting two strange creatures. Super Dog talks to Leo again, saying he will take over his body for the fight. Leo lets him. Super Dog springs to Vardie, and puches him straight in the face. Vardie roars with anger, and fires a large enrgy ball at Super Dog. Super Dog jumps up to dodge it, when Meroon throws Don into him. They fall to the ground in a heap, and Meroon and Vardie prepare to destroy them, when Super Dog fires one last blast. The result creates a portal to the 1st Dimension. Both Super Dog and Vardie are sucked through, and are fused together, before splitting apart again. This resulted in Super Dog gaining some of Vardie's abilities, and vice-versa. Another World Leo and Vardie are now both dogs, and do not have the two-leg walking ability anymore. They land on the street, and are taken to the pound. A biological test determines them as brothers (as they both have each others genes now). Two boys named Jackson and Thomas come with their family and buy Leo and Vardie (Vardie did not have a collar like Leo so he was renamed Jake). Both dogs have no memory of what happened in The 2nd Dimension. The Evil Eye The Demon of Water 3 years later, Leo's parents find a gap in the rift between the 1st and 3rd Dimensions. They manage to place a drop of their blood in Leo's water bowl. Leo tastes the blood, and his powers are returned to him. He then finds the gap between the dimensions, and goes through. He arrives at the bottom of a very deep murky pool. While swimming up, he cuts himself on a rock, and his blood flows through the water. When he reaches the top, he climbs out and begins looking for his parents. Meanwhile, Leo's magical blood brings the pool to life. It becomes an evil demon known as Water Dog. Leo struggles to find his way around the strange place. After frantic searches, he bumps into a man the size of his foot. Leo looks down puzzled. The man explains that his name is Masuki, and he is the fighting champion of the 3rd Dimension. Mid sentence, Masuki is interuppted by a large CRASH! They turn around to see Water Dog emerge from the wall. He zaps Masuki with his ray, and Masuki miracously grows to Leo's height. The two sprint away. Meanwhile, Dad manages to break free from the spells enchanting him, and sets out looking for Leo.